zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Xia Yu / Gui Feng
Xia Lan Xing De Yu (夏蘭荇德‧宇), shortened Xia Yu (夏宇) is the eldest sibling, who rarely worries his mother. As a student majoring in law and finance at National Taiwan University, he is great with money and handles the family budget, and is also a money-lover. He always cooks and takes care of his younger siblings during his mother's absence. Origins Despite being the person everyone trusts and relies on, he resents being the only muggle in the family and doing the menial jobs around the home. His resentment grows when he finds out that his mother had given the "Feng Long Card" (封龍卡) to Xia Tian instead of him, the eldest son, because of his muggle status. Evil sees his jealousy and uses that to turn him evil by giving him a ring to absorb other people's powers. The ring unwittingly unlocks Xia Yu's sealed power. As it turns out, he is not a muggle by birth. Rather, his father secretly sealed his power upon birth because he exhibited the pure evil genes. When he fully comes into his powers, his dark instincts start to take over. The situation forces his father to use "Soul Cleansing Melody" (洗魂曲) to cleanse his soul and seal his power again. The Birth of Gui Feng Xia Yu's powers remain sealed until his paternal grandfather's plan to take over the world backfires causing a beam of dark energy to strike directly at him, thus giving him an amount of great powers and leads to the birth of his evil half - Gui Feng (鬼鳳 / Ghostly Phoenix), who is the "original power-user of fire" (火的原位異能行者). Gui Feng is so powerful that not even a "Feng Long Patch" (封龍貼) can suppress him completely. But since his element is needed to help Xia Tian become "Ultimate Iron Man" (終極鐵克人), they cannot strip his powers away. His family eventually finds a way to contain Gui Feng by using the "Ice Hoop Charm" (冰箍咒) to cool his fire, which gives Xia Yu the time that he needs to learn how to control Gui Feng. Although Gui Feng is more powerful than Gui Long, he appears to be not as arrogant as he was and sometimes shows a caring side though he tries to hide it. Nicknames Xia Mei often calls Xia Yu "Shi Li Gui" (勢利鬼 - meaning something similar to Snob) as well as "Si Ma Gua" (死麻瓜 - meaning "Stupid Muggle" but directly translated to "Dead Muggle"). Xia Tian calls him "Lao Ge" (老哥 / Big Brother). Ren Chen Wen, Xia Mi and Wa Ge call him "Yu Ge" (宇哥 / Big Brother Yu). Ye Si Ren and Gui Long have at some point called him "Xiao Yu" (小宇 / Little Yu); a name that is similar with Jiu Wu's counterpart, Xiao Yu (小雨). Relationships Love Life *'Fire Ant Girl' - Although Xia Yu does not have any real love interest in the story, he has once fallen for the Fire Ant Girl, an demonic assassin that his paternal grandfather sent to attack his family and got caught by his maternal grandfather. He learns the ant-language so as to communicate with her and to interpret for the others and he truly cared for her. However, their relationship breaks after she is killed by Xia Tian's evil counterpart, Zack. Specialty Potential Powers Like other characters, he has displayed the abilities of telepathic communication and spellcasting. Aside from Gui Feng's existence, Xia Yu can easily absorb outside energy like other demonic power-users even without powers, and can understand certain demonic languages, thanks to his demonic genes inherited from his dad. Original Power-user of Fire / Gui Feng As the original power-user of fire, Xia Yu/Gui Feng has the ability to manipulate heat according to his bidding. Gui Feng used this power once to create a heat wave in the Xia family's house. The only way to cool his flame is by using the Ice Hoop Charm necklace to neutralize his powers. Gui Feng has strong defense against attacks and spells. Should someone use a freezing spell on him, he can break it without much problem. Alternate counterpart The Gold Dimension Xia Yu is the alternate counterpart of Wang Da Dong's childhood friend: Lei Ke Si - both are as good at their studies and have revealed evil tendencies at some point. Although Lei Ke Si did not appear in the storyline, he did appear in the introduction theme, a flashback of his battle against his enemy and as an image of KO 2 on the Top Ten KO News. Notes Because demonic power-users can convert other people's powers into their own, there is a possibility that Gui Feng is actually the reincarnation of Gui Long, since both have similar personalities. Plus there is a fact that whoever falls victim to the Soul Cleansing Melody will receive a different type of supernatural abilities if he ever regains powers. Xia Yu's name shares a resemblance to the English word of "raining" (下雨) in some ways. Category:The X-Family characters Category:Main characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Muggles Category:Demonic Power-users Category:Original Power-users